


妈妈（下）

by cocola



Category: noyong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocola/pseuds/cocola
Summary: 雨季台风。大西洋上空温柔的月亮。老家花园晨间的露珠。唯独没有抚摸她的身体。可是为什么不能抚摸她的身体。





	妈妈（下）

“去你爸那跪着。”

李泰容站在门口，手指着爸爸的遗照，逐字下达着命令。她的指尖已经气得发抖。宝贝儿子这是演的哪一出？什么时候交的女朋友？如果没有回来，他们又进行到了哪一步？

李帝努小时候犯了错误，都是由爸爸来惩罚他。俗话说打个巴掌给个枣，妈妈就是扮演那个给枣的角色。爸爸走了以后，李帝努也远没有那么皮了。但遇到拿不定的教育问题，妈妈就说，去你爸那儿跪着，说说自己错在哪儿，怎么改正。

“反正你也要在外面有家了，你怎么不跪，你是最对不起爸爸的人。”

李泰容气极，径直走进客厅，高跟鞋也来不及脱，木地板被踩出清脆的响声。还没等她碰到李帝努，他“噌”地从沙发里站起身，俯视着比自己矮了不止一个头的妈妈。

她攥着李帝努的手臂，把他往遗照前面拉。以李帝努的力气，稍稍反抗就可以推开他妈。但他反倒无动于衷，由着李泰容一个劲的推搡。

传来“砰”的一声巨响，他的小女朋友已经摔门落跑了。两人皆是一愣。半晌，李泰容说，“年纪不大，脾气倒是不小。”

“可不都是因为你吗？”

“因为我什么？我都不知道你谈恋爱了。这才第几天啊，就把人带回家了。”

“那你说说，每天开车接你的那个又是怎么回事？”

李泰容脸上露出复杂的神情。过了好一会儿才想起那个男人，才想明白李帝努为何会知道他的存在。

“唉，有你什么事？根本就不是你想的那样。他是我之前预约的兽医......”

“是不是还想说，他专治你这头母老虎啊。”

李帝努不想再听，走回自己房间并锁上门。沉沉的夜晚拉下帷幕。

一切都以倍速进行着。转眼已经是李帝努和黄仁俊分手的第5天了。周遭朋友还没搞清楚状况，追爱锦鲤又被请出了朋友圈。他俩偶尔还会打照面，但黄仁郡再也没正眼看过他。生活中少了一个成天追着自己跑的人，遗憾有几分，但也落得清闲。

妈妈也没再晚归，母子二人生活好似又重归了平淡。

台风登陆的毫无预兆，街上的店铺大多都早已关门。可在学校，学生们还得继续上课。李帝努望着窗外被风刮得七歪八扭的小树苗，和在半空飘摇的国旗、纸张、塑料袋。打开手机一看日历，又是爸爸的忌日前后。爸爸的死一定有冤情，不然怎么每年这个时候都爆发一些自然灾害，定是老天在为他鸣不平。

电压不稳。教室的灯光越来越昏暗。大风吹刮来的雨点重重拍打着窗户，学校广播传来紧急放假的通知。接着楼道里欢快的口哨声，踢踢踏踏下楼的脚步声像波浪席卷过来——风暴在学生的眼里反而变成了意外之喜。李帝努收拾好书包，跟随回家的人潮一起下楼。

妈妈应该在家的，可客厅却像一个黑洞洞的窟窿要将他吞没。天色越来越暗，明明是正午过，外面已是一片昏黑。他在门口兀自站了一会儿。黑暗中，人的听觉被无限倍扩大，妈妈的房间有压抑的喘息声传来。这不可能，是这些日子和李马克罗渽民他俩看片看出幻觉了吧。可是那股喘息声声入耳，抓挠着他的心。他脑海中那个男人的形象又浮上来了。高高瘦瘦，彬彬有礼的样子，喜欢穿暗调外套。好大的胆子啊，妈妈。已经敢把男人接到自己家来了，还省去了开房费。大人永远这么可笑。一边斥责着孩子的错误，一边做着比他们恶劣上千百倍的坏事。委屈失望，还有一点点嫉妒冲垮了李帝努。他猛地打开了房门。

如果人生能选择重来的机会，之前那些苦难已成为他翻过的山，过了就不用再提了。他只希望自己的人生能倒回旋开妈妈房间的门把手之前，那里是天堂也是地狱，他像是撞进了一个绮丽的梦境并且时至今日还难以自拔。

这是他从没见过的妈妈。床头灯调至最低亮度，房间被灯光涂抹至鹅黄色，空气中充斥着乳香的气味，像氲了一团烤糖。李泰容半躺在床上，被子和枕头被推到一边，纱质的连衣裙掀到小腹以上，而那之下——一览无遗：她光洁的大腿，急促起伏的腹部，还有赤裸鲜嫩的，私处。以及在那里发出微弱机械音的一种器具。李帝努没见过那种东西，但他知道这个让妈妈舒服了，喘息的声音就是因为它发出的。她下身的神秘入口流出一小缕清泉，打湿了身下的床单。妈妈嘴里咬着裙子下摆，双眼因快感的袭来而失焦，过了几秒才发现李帝努的存在。当那双眼由迷蒙转为惊慌时，李帝努已跌跌撞撞跑出了家门。他擅闯禁地了，他未经许可踏进了母亲的秘密天堂，那个水淋淋湿乎乎的乐园。

外面风力正劲，手机也没信号。无奈之下李帝努只好跑到离家近的一个小旅馆去住。他的脑子已经乱成一片，刚刚目睹的一幕幕在眼前重演。洗了个热水澡出来，太阳穴还是突突直跳，头晕脑胀的症状并未减轻。是发烧了吗？在极度疲惫中他慢慢入眠了。

他梦到了好多。和他一起游泳的妈妈，穿着比基尼躺在吊床上晒太阳，还没有性别观念的他喜欢把妈妈高耸的胸部当做枕头，一遍遍地被妈妈抱起来，他又嘻嘻哈哈地靠上去，可是妈妈从不生气；妈妈给他端了热牛奶，他不爱喝，用力一推，牛奶就顺着她胸口滑进去，胸前两粒被勾勒得分明；爸爸喊她“小容”，她蹦蹦跳跳跑过去，和爸爸一起摇曳在圣诞的烛光里。跳圆舞时，盈盈一握的腰被爸爸圈得牢牢。最后烛光散作了满室的昏黄灯光，在重重迷雾和麝香气味中，是玫瑰色的妈妈，以及那根情欲的权杖。他的梦中情人。

情人。

他大汗淋漓地从梦中惊醒，东方已经破出了鱼肚白。房间里有淡淡的腥味。

他额头上布满细密的汗珠，手往下探去，摸到了一手的黏液。大腿根和腹部都是昨夜梦中留下的痕迹，他梦遗了，因为妈妈。

男孩们会因为这个羞耻的吧。毕竟第一次的性幻想对象应该是班花校花，或者电视上的女明星，再不济也是哪个女主播。可从这个梦里醒来的他不仅没有害羞，反而在回味那些破碎的片段。既恐惧又惊喜。最后定格的画面是全身赤裸，被零碎的玫瑰花瓣遮盖的她。他没有跑，他躺在妈妈身边贪婪地呼吸着她发间的芬芳。雨季台风。大西洋上空温柔的月亮。老家花园晨间的露珠。唯独没有抚摸她的身体。可是为什么不能抚摸她的身体。

这样的幻想迸发出来，极乐就已到达了顶点。他好像已经摸到了那双细长的腿，摩挲着光滑的肌肤。在欲望的冲刷下他又释放了，但睁开眼，怀里抱的只是被子。有烟草和淡淡霉味的，旅馆的被子。

从哪里开始一步错步步错，或许是对妈妈晚归起的疑心，是翘晚课跟踪她而得到的泪水，是没来由的醋意。

在旅馆住了几天，外面的世界终于重归风平浪静。该回家了，虽然还不知道怎么面对她，她这几也没来电话。但是想见到她，非常想。李帝努终于知道黄仁郡以前天天对他说的“爱”是什么，也知道自己是十恶不赦的罪人。他无可救药地爱上了自己的妈妈，而这种爱不是在前几天一时触发的，是十几年慢慢累积的结果。这更令他绝望。

天气放晴，店铺陆续开始营业，他直接打车去了店里。刚下车就看见店门口围了许多人，其中不乏以前对他家评头论足的中年妇女。她们站在门外看热闹，对店里指指点点。

有经过的行人问看戏的路人，“这是怎么啦？”

“看笑话呢！那老板娘一看就不是个好女人，果然被原配找上门来了，哭着喊着要自己孩子。谁知道她把孩子藏哪去了。”

李帝努拨开人群走上前去，店里的顾客、店员、还有一些穿西装的陌生人都齐刷刷把目光聚焦在他身上。柜台前，一个身着皮草，打扮珠光宝气的女人指着她骂骂咧咧，而她对面，脸上有几条血痕，头发散乱的是他的妈妈。女人扯着她的头发，吼一句话扇一次耳光，而李泰容并不还手。

“做人家小三还把我儿子拐跑，贱女人你不得好死！”

“十多年过去了，你这个狐狸精怎么还没变？当年就是用这张脸骗走在玹的吧，今天非让你毁容不可。”

“把我儿子还过来！”

他哪能看妈妈受一点苦，冲上去就要揍这个陌生女人，使出的是从前打那些碎嘴同学的力气，女人头磕在柜台上，失去重心跪坐在地，李帝努还没进行下一步动作，就被几个穿西装的男人拉住了。

李永钦坐在地上，仰望着暴怒的他，尔后大哭起来，“有没有天理啦......儿子打自己亲妈了......”

当年郑在玹和李永钦是豪门联姻，是父母的旨意。两人都不是忠贞爱情的信者，生了孩子后该怎么玩还是怎么玩。李泰容刚来他们家做女佣的时候，李永钦就没给过她好脸色——她料定老公会看上这个美艳绝伦的女孩子。还没想好把她扫地出门的理由，李永钦就撞见郑在玹和她在卧室干些见不得人的勾当。出轨阔太太也就算了，勾搭上女仆实在不光彩，传出去让自己都掉价。女仆只配洗厕所，怎么能踏进少爷卧室伺候少爷穿衣呢？李永钦用离婚来威胁郑在玹，他只好辞退了李泰容。他给李泰容送了一套郊外的别墅，让她平时就在那里住。

由于经营不善，夫妻俩开的公司破产了，欠下巨额债款无力偿还。郑在玹想带着李泰容和孩子远走高飞，终是没逃开追债人的魔掌。彻查财产之后李永钦也没躲过这劫，吃了几年牢饭。她每天都在咒骂郑在玹给她带来的麻烦。出狱之后她找了个新老公，还是个富商。同时托人查明儿子的下落。怎么说也是自己的亲生骨肉，如果还活在世上，一定在某个地方受苦。几年过去她终于找到了，只是没想到还有李泰容。

“帝努，跟妈回家吧，”李永钦抱着他流泪，“妈妈这几年一直在找你。”

李帝努挣脱了她的怀抱，“可是你没有养过我。”

“那都是因为这个分裂别人家庭的女人！她！你爸！还有你们那一屋子的佣人，都把她塑造成你亲妈的形象！帝努，你以为妈妈就不难过吗？”

李泰容被她指着，面色惨白，一言不发。盯着地面没说任何话。

“儿子，走，我们现在就走，”李永钦拉着李帝努的手就要出去，“过几天公司开酒会，你和新爸爸正式认识认识。你继父啊，是个特别好的人......”

他甩开了李永钦的手，“明天再说吧，我还得回家收拾东西。”

“我们现在就是回家，你什么都不用带！”李永钦还想劝他，却被他严肃的目光给震慑到。短时间内的交流，她发现儿子也是个很倔的人，干脆就放弃了使用强硬手段。

“行，那你收好东西，明早九点让司机来楼下接你。”

看热闹的渐渐四散去，有的和周围的人讨论着这场大戏，“漂亮寡妇马上连孩子都要没了，真可怜。”

李泰容坐在李帝努房间，帮他收拾行李。床头灯又被旋到一个涣散的亮度，幽微的灯光里一片寂静，只有叠衣物时摩擦的声响和呼吸的声音。李帝努走过去抚摸李泰容的脸，“她怎么下手这么重。”

李泰容把衣服一件件装进行李箱，良久才开口说，“生活用品和衣服这些都给你收拾好了，你还需要什么，自己拿来装好。”

“我要你和我一起。”

“我不能走。你和你妈妈走吧。”

他突然想到一个必须弄清楚的问题。

“说实话，你没有40岁吧。”

以前她每次听到都会生气的问题，此刻也激不起任何波澜。

“我第一次见到你，是在你幼儿园放学的路上。你刚刚上幼儿园，很不习惯，每天都哭闹着不去学校，放学是一天中最开心的事情。郑在玹让我和你亲近点，然后我接过保姆的活做了一阵，”回忆让她的神情略显落寞，“那年我16岁。”

“所以你今年连30岁都没满，我应该叫你姐姐。”

“不用纠结称呼的问题了，我们没有血缘关系，而且以后也不会见面。”

李泰容站起身准备出去，被李帝努压在了房门上。

她努力控制着自己不去越界，等天一亮就各自回到各自的生活轨道。她对李帝努不是没有过非分之想，无论是眉眼轮廓越来越像郑在玹这方面，还是作为独立的个体来说。怀揣着这个秘密的她以为能安稳地度过李帝努的青春期，平静地看着儿子恋爱结婚生子，然后让秘密永远烂在心底。然而在家里看到陌生女孩的时候她就有些不能接受。金道英说，现在的小孩都是这样，说不定在你发现之前他俩已经做过点什么了。

“妈妈，你还没有送我生日礼物。”

“我不是你妈妈。”她保持着最后一丝理智想要出门。

李帝努的嘴唇压上来的时候她感到天旋地转。已经万劫不复了，罪恶的桎梏将两人套得牢牢，从现在开始一切都偏离了轨道。正值青春期的小孩还不懂得疼人，不懂得曲折回环步步为营，只顾着横冲直撞地吻她。迈出第一步后，接下来的很多步都成了理所当然。大衣扣子被一颗颗解开的时候，她还没有注意到李帝努颤抖的指节。推拒都成了迎合，抵着他肩膀的手是轻飘飘的力度。

大衣形同虚设般挂在身上，李帝努试着从她眼里捕捉出一丝肯定的信号。在这样的眼神攻势下李泰容败下阵来，停止了抗拒的动作。

她只穿了一条黑色的蕾丝短裙，细细的吊带和内衣肩带缠在一起，身上有淡淡的香水味。李帝努像抱一个洋娃娃一样把她打横抱起来放到床上。他还从没这样抱过李泰容。真正要开始做的时候他又慌了，从哪里开始脱，怎么抚慰她。为了掩饰紧张他又开始一遍遍吻她，含她软软的舌头。在意乱情迷的亲吻中竟觉得这件事已经没什么不对了。

“爸爸经历的逃亡，我们还要经历一次。爸爸对你做过的事情，我也想对你做。妈.....不，泰容，送我成人礼的礼物吧。”

活了十几年，声带还没发过几次妈妈的大名。他不大习惯。

李泰容没应他，只是帮他把校服脱掉。肌肉分布均匀的少年躯体展现出来。

梦和现实重合了。他深埋在她发间汲取着幽香，这股香味和梦里如出一辙。同时双手照顾到她的胸部。平日并不显山露水的地方，却并不是手掌能完全包住的大小。李泰容咬着下唇忍住呻吟，她久未经欢爱的身体变得敏感异常，如果可以，她想一直索取，却不是对前几天自己还唤着小名的孩子。毕竟养育了十多年，她不能完全忽略这层关系。禁忌的痛苦和快感的甜蜜几乎要了她的命。

看到李泰容忍耐的模样，他只是把手探进短裙下摆，隔着内裤轻轻揉搓。果然不一会儿就听到了情难自抑的喘息声。泰容自己也是这样做的吗？那个时候有没有在想我？她恍然想起被他撞见自慰的时候，说实话，那时脑海中一片空白，什么都没有。但以后再做那样的事，恐怕能想起的只有李帝努的脸。李帝努脱掉了她的内裤，手指伸入更深处，拇指和食指之间拈出一条一条细细的银丝。忽然李泰容推了他一下，他抬起头一怔。去拿套，我包里的夹层有。我还不想给一个小屁孩生小孩。

人们为什么会将交合的瞬间比喻为一杆进洞呢。他扶着性器逼近那个入口的时候，只觉得像雏鸟撞上猎人的枪口。慌乱。失措。不安。但焦虑的折磨很快转换为欢愉。像是考试考完响铃的那个瞬间，所有糟糕的情绪都可以抛之脑后。两颗自由的灵魂终于可以肆意碰撞与结合，这一刻除了灭顶的快感无需考虑其他。在爱里的她像是误堕凡尘的天使，脸颊是醉酒般的酡红，身子软得不行。可眼里流露出的分明是不安。李帝努只得抓着她的手，和她十指相扣，慢慢安抚着她的情绪。

妈妈，姐姐，泰容。他也不知道自己唤的什么，总之都被李泰容以呻吟回应。这是和自己在同一屋檐下住了十几年的女人吗？她的叫声又娇又嗲，每一句“不要”都是“再来”。他托着李泰容的屁股让她坐起身靠在床头，方便滚烫坚硬的物事长驱直入进到最深，精液混着爱液流到床单上。他睡的床，妈妈上一次在这上面陪他还是他初一时，因为雷雨交加害怕到睡不着。

“在看什么？没事，脏了就脏了，明天我们就不住这里了。”

她的蕾丝短裙被压出深深浅浅的褶皱，勉强地挂在身上。隔着这层聊胜于无的衣物，李帝努已经把她全身摸了个遍。她呢喃着，不要脱掉，不要脱。哀求的神情却更激起李帝努想要狠狠欺负的欲望。为什么不脱，还想装作没发生过吗，他暗暗地想。他下巴搭在李泰容肩头，舔吻她的耳垂和脖颈，在这样的亲吻中李泰容终于卸下所有力气，软在他怀里任其摆布。然后她完整地暴露在李帝努面前，上个台风天一知半解的问题有了答案。

她羞得闭了眼不去看李帝努，尽管身体还在随着他的抽插而颤动。一切都是湿乎乎的，发丝，胸口，大腿根，交合的地方。她没想到李帝努在这方面竟天赋异禀，当然也可能是和小女朋友实验过的结果。想到这里李泰容无故有些鼻酸，她太敏感了，情感洁癖还很严重。小女生当然是比自己更青春可爱，叫得也更好听的。大概对那个女生的才是爱，对自己只是性冲动。

看到她闭眼了，李帝努把性器撤到洞口，只在穴口的软肉轻轻地摩擦。巨大的落差让李泰容睁开了眼睛，无辜地望着他，带几分孩子气的天真。不要闭眼，好好看着我。他狠狠地再次撞进去，李泰容挂在眼角的泪水大颗大颗地坠落。在高潮里的人，口无遮拦。他说等私奔到另一个城市了，我们就以夫妻的名义开始生活好不好，也不用向任何人解释。

李泰容惊恐地望着他，不可以，我们会下地狱的。

如果能一起下地狱有什么要紧。再说了，我们在这里生活的早些年也和地狱差不多，我觉得地狱不会比那个恐怖太多吧。

做完之后她裹着被子躺在一旁，脸朝着墙壁，不去看李帝努。已经没有力气了，久未开拓的下身乍经人事变得异常酸麻。撕碎了拼不好了，她的身体是，生活也是。李帝努趿拉着拖鞋出了房门，过了几分钟又回来，用手指戳戳她的腰窝。要不要洗澡？我抱你过去。

事已至此，没有回头的路了。她认命地朝李帝努伸出双臂。

浴缸里的热水已经放好，李帝努仔细地给她擦着身子。留下吻痕的肩，被吸吮后尚还挺立的乳头，大腿上的白浊。一点点擦拭着，他顺势就着温热的水流往两腿之间戳刺，指尖往更紧窒湿热的深处探索。突如其来的刺激让李泰容蜷起了身体。蒸腾的热气和生理反应使她的脸迅速变红了。混小子跟哪学的......你爸当年都没这样对我。

自学。他笑起来，眼睛弯成好看的弧形。

“那看来那个兽医也没这么对你咯？”他一边帮李泰容找衣服，一边装作不经意的样子问。

“……啊？”

“就那个，之前和你天天约会的人，”李帝努以轻咳来掩饰尴尬，“你之前不是和他好过么。”

李泰容突然大笑起来，胸脯剧烈起伏，“你说金道英啊。”

“我在我们店门口捡了一只流浪猫，腿瘸了。他正好来店里喝咖啡，说自己是兽医，能治好它，就让我过去他诊所了。后来第二天也来接我过去看猫。”

“看夜光猫？”

“我也这样以为，以防万一还在包里揣了套去。但就真的只是看猫啊！”她又笑起来。

“哈？”

“没错，给他照顾的那些病人，哦不病猫，梳毛洗澡剪指甲，累死我了。”

“你傻不傻，他拿你当打杂的呢。”

“可是那些小猫猫是真的很可爱嘛……我想看猫猫，又怕你不爱养，以前家里养的那只小狗死了，你不是还哭了好几天来着？说再也不养小动物了……唔，真的痛，轻一点啊宝宝……呜呜呜。”

清晨的火车站里已经熙熙攘攘，查票的大叔接连打着哈欠，李帝努拉着李泰容在拥挤的人群中穿梭。她小小的手汗津津的，好像一不留神就会滑脱。只有最近的一站票了，但他们要去终点的港口。赌一把吧，李帝努这样想着，在窗口买了两张票。

“小诺，我们这样真的没关系吗？”李泰容担心地看着他，摇了摇牵起的手。

“跟着我走就好了。”

他努力让自己看起来像个大人，强大到能保护自己爱的一切。

第三站启程的时候开始查票，他们从过道一路辗转腾挪到车厢连接处，终于在锅炉室旁边的狭小空地立稳脚跟。列车飞速行驶，将重峦叠嶂抛在身后，风在车厢里低声呼啸。在无人发觉的小角落，空气变得沉寂。由于空间狭窄，两人贴得很近，李帝努搂着李泰容的腰，让她站得稍微舒服点。

她今天穿的裙子并不长，套了件外套，长发在脑后随意挽成一个髻，几缕发丝垂下来，轻轻扫着她的领口，也拂动着李帝努的心。他们看起来是那么合拍，没有人会质疑这对情侣。这是爱，是他渴慕已久的青春，是坚定的不回头的旅程，是成年第一天的孤注一掷。心动的感觉如此美妙和真实，在一次次的奔逃中他把李泰容的手攥得越发紧。他想向全世界宣布，他们在一起了。这是人生第一次，幸福来得如此具体可感。未来虽然还看不清，但一定在前方等待着，就像这趟旅途奔赴的终点站。

列车员被乘客争执吵得头疼。正值饭点，趁着闲下来的当儿，列车员赶紧去推餐车了，顾不上朝他们呆的角落望一眼。两人对视之后都松了口气。

“下车之后你最想干什么？我们在港口还得呆一夜呢。”虽然还有好多站，但不妨碍他们设想未来。

“想吃冰淇淋，”李泰容望着窗外发呆，“这里真闷啊。”

“啊，都不想和我......”在公共场合他倒是不敢把荤话说完，留了半截在嘴里，笑吟吟地望着李泰容。

是想的。她被他牵着手带进站里的时候就想了。盯着那双手她想到昨晚混乱的一切，想到散乱的衣物，留下痕迹的床单，还有她许久未曾体验的性高潮。铺天盖地的荷尔蒙席卷过来，像是火山爆发，而她是接纳岩浆的地表。

也不知道是谁先靠近，总之反应过来的时候已经是鼻尖相触的距离。热烈的吻就在这个简陋的车厢缝隙产生，占有欲和爱欲混合，这个时候才真切地吸到氧气。正午时分，车厢弥漫着困倦的气息，走动的人渐渐少了，大家都靠着自己的座位小憩。他吻她的胸口，双唇在沟间流连，朝她狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

内衣的搭扣被小心地解开，他再次触碰那片领域。为了压抑自己的声音，李泰容咬他的耳垂、嘴唇、喉结。就算是火车不起眼的小角落，也有阳光照射。山间的太阳异常耀眼纯粹，这一刻她无比想和他继续走下去。做梦也好，没有终点的列车也好，只要是他就好。阳光已经强烈到灼热了，为何温度会陡然升高呢

列车开到山谷，车厢剧烈摇晃，火是怎样燃起来的，沉浸在爱河里的人浑然不知。到处是乘客哭喊，疯狂寻找出口，打碎车窗的声音。从碎掉的玻璃窗跳下去的人消失在翠绿的山谷，再也没有回响。开始还能看见漫天的火光，后来就什么都看不见了。紧邻着他们的前一节车厢已经完全失控，撞上了隧道旁巨大的岩石，铁皮和玻璃爆裂四散。李泰容把李帝努紧紧按在自己胸口，别怕，小诺别怕，妈妈永远爱小诺......

终于听到她说爱字，可以沉沉睡去了。永恒的爱情在山谷荡漾，所有昔日的苦痛已经灰飞烟灭。


End file.
